


Article Six, Section Two

by MapleTreeway



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lots of UST, M/M, honestly they just need a room, office au with pining, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Article Six, Section Two of the First Order Inc.'s handbook states ‘Fornication and/or romantic relationships are inappropriate in the working environment.’ And while Kylo had never heard of it until Phasma told him, that didn't stop him from pining over his boss, Hux. Nor did it keep from Hux pining over Kylo. The only thing that did was Phasma and her stickler mindset.</p><p>(a.k.a. the eight months of pure unadulterated sexual frustration between a boss and his employee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article Six, Section Two

**Author's Note:**

> i got a prompt from an anon on tumblr asking me to write an office au with kylux pining and i'm a sucker for these trash nerds so here it is. (it's posted on here because i don't know if the "read more" will actually work on asks)

It wasn't exciting to work an office job, to say the least. In fact Kylo wanted nothing to do with it. He would much prefer working in the weapons unit and using his engineering degree for something other than this contracting bullshit he was stuck with currently. But no. Ever since The Incident two years ago, the CEO had _personally_ deemed him unstable to hold the job. 

(No one believed Kylo when he had said that a voice had told him to destroy half a warehouse. They all thought he had thrown another tantrum. No one seemed to believe that Snoke - the voice - was real, save for maybe his psychiatrist.) 

So now he was struck weaponless and stuck in a 9 to 5 job. _Bor-ing._

At least he had a nice view from his desk.

And by view he meant he could check out his redheaded boss all day without being noticed. Said boss was tall and wore a pressed suit, his tie color alternating between red and black and sometimes a green that brought out his eyes. He was slim, small with an equally tiny waist. And Kylo couldn't help the thought of putting his hands around his waist just to see if his fingers would touch. It came imminently. Destined to happen.

But he never acted on it.

\----

Maybe it was a little creepy, but Kylo had gotten his boss' schedule down. Hux - his boss - would come in every day at nine a.m. sharp, thermos in hand. He would work diligently from 9 to 11, then from 11 to 1 there would be meetings. 1 to 2 Hux would leave for lunch, sometimes staying out until 2:30. Then he'd come back and work until 4:30, which is when he went on a smoke break for ten minutes. But on bad days the break would last a half hour. From 5 to 9 he would stay in the office, starting to lock things up no later than 8:45. Last to arrive and last to leave. Just like clockwork. 

The only reason Kylo knew his boss left at 9 p.m. was due to the overtime shifts he was prone to getting. Those shifts went unpaid for, as per usual, and always seemed to bore him to death. Honestly he didn't know how Hux could manage 12 hours every day. He could barely stand his 8 hour ones. 

One time he had let slip of this knowledge to Phasma, Kylo's coworker and Hux's assistant. She had given him a look and remarked that it was a little unsettling for Kylo to know all this down pat. So Kylo had replied that it was a little unsettling for Phasma _not_ to know any of it. She had glowered at him, but he didn't mind. He thought he heard a snort come from inside Hux's office, which made the glower worthwhile. 

A few days later Phasma had brought the subject back up again by the water cooler. "He knows your schedule too," she said. Her tone was one of annoyance - probably from playing messenger. 

Kylo had thought he would die. But he played it cool and indifferent, like it wasn't a big deal. "Of course he knows my schedule," he had huffed. More condescending than he had wanted, but oh well. "Hux is my boss." 

"And all bosses know when their employees get a drink of water."

"For his sake I should hope so. And you can tell him -" 

"I am not playing messenger for both your weird asses. Once was enough," Phasma had exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air. "Go tell him yourself. Ask him out on a lunch break!" 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her. "Who said anything about asking him out?" 

_"Idiot."_

"Phasma? Phasma where are you going?" Kylo asked when she stormed off. When she didn't respond, he called after her, "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" 

No one turned their head at his outburst. After two years, everyone was pretty much used to it.

\----

A week or so after that conversation an odd thing started happening. Hux's schedule - a routine he had kept meticulously for two years, possibly more - changed. Now he took water breaks when Kylo took them. 

It threw the black-haired employee off, to be honest. Hux never took water breaks, ever. He was too much of a work-a-holic to do so. (Kylo wasn't even sure if he ate dinner). However he played it off cool and tried to keep his emotions in check (like his shrink told him to do). But it grew increasingly difficult each minute Hux stood not five feet away, observing the floor he managed. 

And then the redhead started _talking._

"How long have you been working for First Order Inc., Ren?" 

Kylo nearly spit out his drink, hating the way his heart rate sped up. "The corporation as a whole? Or just here in this hellhole people call an office?" he grit out. The meanness was instinctual, almost as if he had to be mean to his boss by nature. 

Hux raised an eyebrow and turned to him. Kylo stared back and realized with disheartening glee that he was taller than him. "Careful, Ren," Hux warned. He took a step closer, leaning in a little bit, an intense look in his eyes. "I'm still your boss." 

Kylo was about to say something back - he really was, if only to further fuel the sudden tension - when Phasma walked up and intervened. "This month's report, sir." She handed the document over to Hux while she gave them both a look that practically screamed _Stop Whatever You Two Are Doing._

Hux looked down at the file and made a noise before walking back to his office. The door closed behind him with a firm click. And as soon as it did, the taller man whirled around to face the even taller woman. "What the fuck was that about?!" he cried. 

"He looked like he was about to pounce. ‘Fornication and/or romantic relationships are inappropriate in the working environment.’ Article Six, Section Two in the First Order Inc.'s handbook," she quoted with a shrug. 

"So you just - he - you-" sudden anger plagued his mood and he wanted to break something. 

"Cockblocks are necessary in this environment. Take your personal affairs somewhere else, Ren." 

If the water cooler was beat up and thrown out the window, well, no one said anything.

\----

Months passed like that. Kylo and Hux making excuses just to insult each other for no other reason than it seemed like the right thing to do. Of course they could hold civil conversations when they needed to, but the bickering was more enjoyable. It added a spark to their weirdly strained-yet-enthralling relationship.

Not to mention the _flirting_ that accompanied the jibes. The prolonged glares, the double meanings in certain phrases. It made Kylo want to hate-kiss Hux. Pin him over the desk in the shorter man's office. Show him who the real boss was. 

But, like the waist thing, he didn't act on it. He at least had that much control over himself. 

It wasn't like he could anyway. Phasma always cut in before things could get good. And when Hux was out of earshot she would tell Kylo all sorts of bullshit discouraging things.

"He hates your guts."

"He wants nothing to do with you."

"He's going to fire you if you don't stop antagonizing him."

Kylo brushed her off. She didn't know half of it. She didn't see how Hux had bit his lip when Kylo threatened to slap him one day, his green eyes darting down for a fraction of a second before coming back up. The faintest red on his cheeks. 

Or maybe she did and was trying to nip it in the bud. Kylo knew her type too well. Unless it was to people she was fond of, she stuck to the rules and didn't take any nonsense. Article Six, Section Two was big deal for her, apparently; and Kylo nor Hux were people she was fond enough of to look the other way for. 

\----

It was the middle of April, eight months after Hux had first broken his routine and two weeks after he became a wildcard - irregular when he used to not be. Kylo had a hard time with the unfamiliarity. Hux was late or early but never on time anymore. Something seemed off when he was there, too. As if he was zoned out half the time. 

Kylo wanted to know what was wrong.

So he asked when Hux had dropped some paperwork on his desk. Hux, naturally, scowled. "What's wrong?" he repeated. "What's _wrong?"_

"Cat caught your tongue or have you finally become a robot?" Kylo snarked from where he sat in his swivel chair.

"Being a robot would be preferable to what's wrong."

"It can't be so fucking bad that you -" The employee was cut off when his boss leaned in close. Too close or not close enough, he couldn't tell. But his breath hitched nonetheless while he fought off the urge to lick his lips. 

"Those damn codes are what's wrong," Hux breathed. His eyes bore into Kylo's before darting down to Kylo's mouth. On hand was anchoring him to the desk while the other gripped Kylo's shoulder. He smelled of cigarettes and soap and something sharp. 

But before one of them could close the distance, someone coughed from the doorway. The redhead stiffened but righted himself back into a more professional position. The scowl on his face bigger than ever. "I need those papers done before you leave today, understand?" 

Kylo leaned to look around him in order to see the giant stack of papers - and by extent Mitaka, a coworker he talked to at times. His eyes widened. "There's no fucking way -" 

"Careful how you talk to your _boss_ , Ren." Hux turned around to address his other worker. "What do you need, Mitaka? Make it quick."

\----

It was eight p.m. and Kylo wanted to rip the papers to shreds. Everything within them involved some deal or contract or similar shit and he felt his eyes _bleed._ To make matters worse, Hux refused to pay him overtime.

He was so infuriated with his work and boss that he didn't notice the clock ticking by. Didn’t notice everyone leave, or rather _almost_ everyone. Hux stayed behind even after the lock-up process. He hovered in the doorway of Kylo’s office just watching him work. Eventually when he had enough he coughed to get his employee’s attention, fidgeting with his tie a bit. 

Kylo grunted in acknowledgement but didn’t turn around.

“Ren.”

Another grunt.

A sigh. _“Ren.”_

“You are aware that you make me stay overtime unpaid way too fucking much, right?” Kylo angrily bit out. He still didn’t turn around when he heard Hux’s footsteps come closer. And he sure as hell didn’t turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the feel of a body leaning over his to see what he was working on.

His heart started to beat too fast for comfort.

“How much longer do you need?” Hux asked, voice betraying nothing.

“Maybe a quarter more, give or take.”

“Finish it when you come into work tomorrow morning, then. Go home, Ren.”

The biggest sense of relief flowed through Kylo upon hearing that. Without thinking, he exclaimed, “Oh thank fuck!” before turning around to kiss Hux.

Hux. His boss. His boss Hux. Hux, who was his boss. _That_ Hux.

Oh. 

_Oh no._

His heart felt like it was going to go into cardiac arrest. His mind short-circuited and he froze halfway through the kiss - which, admittedly, was the worst thing he could’ve done. He had crossed a line. A big line. He had never really cared for rules before, but he needed this shitty job and all he knew was that kissing bosses _never_ ended well.

Yet somehow it worked out alright because not five seconds later Hux started to kiss him back. Deeply and with more heat than expected. It threw Kylo off. In a good way, though. An unexpected wildcard. Especially when Hux lowered himself onto Kylo’s lap in a straddle position. One of his hands tugged at the black hair that fell along the nape of Kylo’s neck, the other pulled at Kylo’s tie.

Kylo’s own hands were planted firmly on Hux’s waist. Just because he could.

Their kisses were fire, their lips sparking. It felt incredibly exhilarating to kiss one another. As if those past eight months of pining shattered and fell away with every bite or movement. Article Six, Section Two could go to hell, so far as they were concerned. Because Hux was an amazing kisser and Kylo was equally just as good and no they didn’t want to ever stop, no. It was like breathing for the first time.

And when they broke for air they both were breathless and wanting more. Hux took his hand off of the tie and thumbed the other’s lip. “Go home with me, Ren.”

Kylo squeezed his waist, humming. “Will I get paid this time?”

“Yes. As many times as you want.”

“Good. I’m in charge then.”

“Says who?”

“Me, you idiot.” He leaned in and sucked his neck slow, relishing the way Hux arched for him.

“Q-Quit being such an ass.”

“Less talking, more moaning.”

Hux snorted and slapped him upside the head, getting up. He straightened the cuffs of his suit sleeves, giving Kylo a look all the while. Even in the semi-dark, Kylo could tell his green eyes were heavily dilated. “Are you going to get up and follow me? Or do you want to stay here and finish your paperwork?” Hux asked.

Kylo grimaced. “Come with you. Definitely,” he replied, standing up.

“I should hope so.”

“Do you now?”

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me.”

So Hux did. Many times over.


End file.
